


Rebel In the Auction (Filk)

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by: Lesley Voronov<br/>Tune: How much is that doggy in the window</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebel In the Auction (Filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

How much is that rebel in the auction  
The one with the chestnut brown hair  
I'm willing to mortgage my spaceship  
If someone will sell me a share

The catalogue says he's an expert  
With every technique and device  
It says all the parts are in order  
He's expensive (they don't give the price)

Somebody said 2000 credits  
I'd have paid that alone for the smile  
Do you think they would take a deposit  
And put him on ice for a while?

I think I'm emotionally bankrupt  
I'll have to call in a few loans  
Just reserve me the chap in black leather  
'Cos I won't find one like him back home.


End file.
